Mayu Suzumoto
is a major character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). She is a student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9 and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is the daughter of Yukie Suzumoto. Design Mayu is a teenage girl of below average build and height with dark green eyes. She has medium short brown hair that reaches below her neck, and it is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, held by a ponytail holder with two pink spheres. Her bangs are kept back with two orange barrettes. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest. Mayu also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. In the live action film, Mayu is of a taller height, and her hair is longer and darker. Personality Mayu is a member of drama club and has a very kind heart. Thanks to her energetic nature, she is very popular among the students and has earned the nickname "Suzume." She is very close with Sakutaro Morishige and it is hinted that she harbors romantic feeling towards him. Mayu is the only one who can call Sakutaro with a nickname, "Shig." Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party'' ''CHAPTER 1'' Due to her troubles at home, Mayu is forced to transfer to another school. Her last day of school is also the day of Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival, where she thoroughly enjoys herself, and stays after school to listen to Ayumi Shinozaki's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. She becomes upset when they prepare to leave, sad that she may never see her friends again, so Ayumi and the rest of her class perform the Sachiko Ever After charm to cheer her up and hope that they will be friends forever. Shortly after they perform the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Mayu and her classmates fall through. ''CHAPTER 2'' Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma enter the infirmary and find Mayu talking and giggling with two children spirits, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno. Ayumi and Yoshiki try to persuade Mayu into leaving the ghosts' side. Mayu refuses and instead tells them about the murder and kidnapping. She gives Ayumi and Yoshiki a newspaper article, of which she learned that the two ghosts were victims of the kidnapping and murder case that led to Heavenly Host's demolition in 1973. They notice that the faces of the children in the pictures are the same as those of the ghosts. Feeling sorry for the ghosts, Mayu tries comforting the ghosts by talking about her school, classmates, and teachers. Mayu decides to stay with the ghosts, and after Yoshiki and Ayumi keep telling her to come with them, the spirits lift her into the air and create an invisible barrier which prevents Ayumi and Yoshiki from getting closer. Unable to do anything, they leave the room. In the hall, they voice their opinions on the situation, and how helpless they are. While they talked, Naho Saenoki's spirit approaches them. Naho explains that the only way to calm the spirits, weaken the hold of the school, and free their friend is to get the murderer to express his remorse. After exploring the school for a while, they come across two pieces of a doll. The doll expresses its apology for murdering the children, and the two assume that the doll belonged to the murderer. Ayumi and Yoshiki return to the infirmary and let the spirits listen to what the doll had to say. Despite a friendly gesture from Ayumi in an attempt to calm them down, the ghosts suddenly charged out of the room with Mayu, launching her down the long hallway at high speed, splattering her entire body on the wall at the end of the hallway. CHAPTER 4 Chapter 4 begins with a flashback. Mayu is seen talking to her mother, Yukie Suzumoto. Yukie tells Mayu to enjoy her last day at Kisaragi Academy. It is revealed that the reason Mayu needs to transfer schools is that her father is transferred to another branch, and the entire family has to move out. Yukie apologizes to Mayu that she has to leave her school and friends, but Mayu quickly says that she will be fine. Yukie wishes that her husband could have objected more strongly. Mayu then leaves her house for school. Deep in her heart, she wishes that her mother and her father get along with each other. Mayu awakens to find herself inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. Apparently, she has just dreamed about things that happened in the morning. She then realizes that she is alone, and panics. She tries to calm herself by thinking of other things, which reminds her of the Sachiko Ever After charm she and her friends have just performed. However, she finds out that her scrap is gone. She feels upset and scared, and the stress causes her stomach to growl due to indigestion. Mayu then senses someone is coming and she instinctively hides herself. Then she sees two children spirits, Tokiko and Yuki, enter the infirmary. Feeling curious and unsure of what she just saw, she enters the infirmary to check them out. ''CHAPTER 5'' Mayu mysteriously calls Sakutaro's cell phone, begging him to stop his fascinations of gawking at her bloody remains, causing the other to lose his sanity and commit suicide by jumping out of the window. EXCHAP 9 In the Kisaragi Academy corridor, Mayu sees Sakutaro and Yoshiki from behind. As she is about to call Sakutaro, she notices them walking arm in arm, and, not knowing that Yoshiki has accidentally broken Sakutaro's glasses and was merely helping Sakutaro to get home since Sakutaro can't see anything without his glasses, gets the wrong idea between them and pretends she didn't see anything before running off. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #1; 『Seal』'' Mayu appears in Episode 1 during the culture festival. She is the one who made the costumes. She, along with the other characters, are left alone and clean up after the festival. After her classmates bid her farewell, Ayumi suggests everyone to perform the Sachiko Ever After charm despite Satoshi Mochida's protests. ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' Mayu is a playable character in Episode 2. After reliving her death in the first game, she awakens outside the infirmary and witnesses the child spirits enter. She decides to stay out, and explores the rest of the school, helping a spirit and finding a loose board to cross a gap, as well as going to the entrance. There she finds a corpse and Ryou Yoshizawa. She escapes, losing the charm she had. She also finds a notebook, a rusted key, and a corpse from the same school. She goes back and investigates the corpse in the entrance again, and the notebook opens itself. She leaves and hears Sakutaro's voice, calling to her. She follows the voice and is caught in an earthquake. After it, she meets up with Yoshiki, who was recently separated from Ayumi. He explains what happened, and they return to exploring the school. In the bathroom, Mayu discovers the strange marks on her belly. She then returns to searching the school. They find Nana Ogasawara tied up with a gauze, and are successful in saving her life. Mayu notes the similar markings on Nana's legs. They find a hole in the ground, in which is a shining object. They return to where the gauze was and use it to make a rope. Mayu goes in and finds a bottle of holy water, as well as the corpse of one of Nana's classmates, which Mayu decides to keep silent about. They use it on a few ghosts blocking the western stairs to the 3rd floor. They use the rusted key to open Yoshiki's box, which they find the key to the reference room in it. They go in and find a possessed Ayumi. Yoshiki snaps her out of her possession. They find a report about the murders of the child spirits and go relax in the hall. Mayu notices Nana's marks have gotten darker. Nana goes to search for her friends, and Yoshiki tells Mayu to go after her. Mayu arrives to see Yoshikazu Yanagihori smash off her legs and drag her away. Mayu returns to her friends but notices her marks are darkening too, as well as the appearance of another on her face. She hides this with make-up and returns to Yoshiki and Ayumi. They question her about her strange behavior and what happened, and she runs away. She finds herself in the Infirmary and finds her marks have started bleeding. She turns to leave but finds that the door has been shut with long, black hair. She turns around to find Sachiko, scolding her for taking too long and making herself suffer. She cuts Mayu, and the other ghosts appear. They tear her apart where her own bruises have begun to spontaneously bleed, and nail her to the wall. This is the same corpse Sakutaro sees in Episode 5. Mayu dies while thinking of her love for Sakutaro. Her last wish is that he will be the one to find her body. ''Prologue; 『BloodDrive』'' Naomi and Ayumi attempt to resurrect Mayu using the Book of Shadows. They use a photo of her that, like all other victims who died in Heavenly Host Elementary School, has her face blacked out. After performing the ritual, they notice something's not right, and see her soul going in circles. When she finally appears, her face is blacked out identical to the picture they used. She repeatedly calls out Sakutaro's name and collapses on the ground. Marks appear on her arms, legs, and neck, which explode and dismember her limbs, killing her. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #0; Hysteric Birthday! Mayu appears to be one of the students revived by Sachiko Shinozaki to celebrate her birthday. Everyone seems to be surprised but then agrees to avoid angering Sachiko. Since Sachiko's birthday is supposed to be a joyous occasion, Mayu suggests that the name of the event be called, "Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday," and everyone welcomes the idea. #1; The Shame on The River Kwai Since everyone seems to object doing a romantic comedy, Sachiko then announces a racing game of which the participants have to overcome traps and complete challenges in exchange of escaping Heavenly Host with one more person. Mayu, along with other non-participants, watches, and cheers for Sakutaro who competes in a race from a TV in the school auditorium. Mayu cries and screams Sakutaro's name after witnessing Sakutaro and Yoshiki's deaths as the two get cut in half by a piano wire trap. Sachiko says that the rules must be followed since Sakutaro and Yoshiki have violated the rules of the game by switching the costumes, thus they have to be punished. Sachiko then says that if she gets to see a romantic comedy, then she can revive everyone who has died. Mayu questions Sachiko if Sakutaro will also be back alive, and Sachiko assures Mayu about her promise and to leave everything to her. Mayu then joins everyone and agrees to help to prepare the romantic comedy as long as Sakutaro can be brought back to life. After everyone is brought back to life, Mayu approaches Sakutaro, who just regained his consciousness, and feels relieved that he came back. Sakutaro is puzzled about this, apparently not remembering everything that has happened and feels like he has had a bad dream. Mayu tells Sakutaro that he might have, worrying that Sakutaro will lose his mind if he remembers about what happened. |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 As Ayumi turns a corner, she sees the spirit of Mayu, who is calling out Morishige's name. Ayumi calls out to her, saying how she has come to revive her and her other dead classmates. Mayu turns around, revealing a smashed and blood-coated face. Mayu repeats Morishige's name over and over, getting louder each time, and begins chasing Ayumi. Ayumi runs down various hallways, eventually escaping Mayu when she runs into Yuki Kanno and a Red Helm. CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 Mayu, along with Sakutaro Morishige, Yui Shishido, and Seiko Shinohara are the four spirits protecting Ayumi as she battles Queen. At the end of the game, Mayu's existence is restored, along with all the others who died in Heavenly Host. ''EX CHAPTER 01『Last Waltz』'' After his failed suicide attempt, Sakutaro Morishige heads inside the building to find Mayu's body. He apologizes to her, hallucinates that she is talking to him and reminisces about their relationship. He collects her remains in a plastic bag and is distressed upon realizing that her hair ornament is missing. Some time later, Sakutaro makes his way into the auditorium and takes a spot on the stage. He begins to perform a long, poetic, romantic monologue for Mayu and is unaware when Yuuya Kizami walks in and begins watching. After some dialogue between Yuuya and Sakutaro, Yuuya questions Sakutaro's relationship with Mayu and is greatly amused when Sakutaro begins to vehemently deny that Mayu is dead at all. Eventually, Yuuya reveals to Sakutaro that he has Mayu's hair ornament, and throws it on the ground. Sakutaro breaks away from Yuuya and picks up the pin before placing it into the plastic bag. He is unaware of Mayu's spirit watching him. Yuuya begins to guilt trip Sakutaro; insisting that Mayu hates him and wants him to die. Mayu's desperate cries to the contrary go unheard as Sakutaro slowly starts to agree. In vain, Mayu attempts to assure Sakutaro that she bears no ill will towards him and in fact loves him. Despite her efforts, Sakutaro retrieves Yuuya's fallen knife, confesses his own love for her and turns the blade on himself. This causes Mayu to cry in disbelief that Sakutaro could be dead, leading her into the darkened state she is seen as in Chapter 1 of the game. Trivia * Mayu is the first to die of the Kisaragi Academy students, since in Chapter 1 it is already possible for the player to find her remains, and at one point Seiko Shinohara even steps in them accidentally. * Mayu's side ponytail is on the wrong side on her character sprite in the PSP game (It's on the right side on her character portrait, but on the left on her character sprite). However, this was fixed in the 3DS game. * Mayu is the only non-playable student from Kisaragi Academy in Corpse Party, though she is given a playable role in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. *In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Mayu sings a very brief segment of Shangri-La, the opening theme of Corpse Party. *Mayu is the first character to receive an injury on their face inwhich she received a fresh facial laceration from Sachiko. After that, Naomi is the second character to receive an injury on her face inwhich Sachi cursed her eye, and then followed by Ayumi who lost an eye towards the end of the Blood Drive series. *In Corpse Party: Blood Drive Chapter 1, when Ayumi Shinozaki stumbled upon Mayu's ghost, Mayu's face can be clearly seen when she turns around to face Ayumi just before calling out to "Shige". The reason why her face is "faceless" and covered in seemingly blood is because of the failed resurrection spell from the events of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows which Ayumi and Naomi Nakashima had performed. **Aside from this, after calling out to "Shige", Mayu attacked Ayumi because Mayu was in a darkened state after witnessing Morishige committing suicide while remaining a ghost. *Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Sakutaro Morishige, Naomi Nakashima, and Seiko Shinohara are the only characters of the series to find Mayu's corpse in the games. **Aside from this, Yui Shishido is the only character of the series to witness her death (from the PSP version) and see her corpse in the anime. Afterwards, Satoshi and Yuka Mochida alongwith Morishige saw her corpse. Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Females Category:Deceased